This invention relates to a device and method for checking the rotational torque of a journal cross and bearings combination.
Gauge devices exist which measure the amount of torque required to rotate a journal riding on bearing surfaces. One device measures the amount of torque necessary to rotate the outboard yoke of a drive shaft universal joint about the trunnions passing through its lug ears. Such a gauge device is adapted to sit on one outboard yoke lug ear. It is operated by holding the device against the lug ear of the outboard yoke, holding in a fixed position the universal joint cross member having the trunnions, applying torque through the device to the outboard yoke, and reading from the gauge the torque required to cause rotation. A disadvantage of this device is that it will not measure torque on the trunnion associated with the inboard yoke.
It is desireable to have a device which is relatively easy to position about a universal joint and which is self-supporting for determining, with minimal repositioning, the acceptable interaction of a cross member assembled in a yoke of the universal joint. It is also desireable that such device be capable of adapting to various types of yokes, such as a slip, yoke or a flange yoke, or in the cast of no yoke, a pair of trunnions.